Rapide sickness
by scifigalagain
Summary: Rather amazingly this only has a smidgen of romance in..gasp!. Dayna and Villa are sick, The others have to find the cure.


Written by Scifigal- a mad crazy shipper (based in season 3)   
its only a slight shipper story!!   
*****************************  
Del Tarrant was standing by his control panel on the liberator flight deck, A message from Avon Echoed from the com panel across the bridge. The message was delivered in Avon's usual cool way despite the emergency going on around him, " Tarrant, we have a minor problem on hand, Dana is showing signs of having what Villa's got" he said. " And you call that a minor problem Avon, I'd hate to see one of your disasters" replied Tarrant dryly, " Yes, well I never was one for panicking, Tarrant the reason I am calling is stay away from sickbay" Avon turned the com system of and returned to work.  
  
It had been hard work the past couple days, he and Dana had nursed Villa and now he would have to nurse both of them. They were suffering from Rapidel sickness, which was commonly caused by being in contact with Rapide. Rapide was a substance from Auron, which is telepathic; Villa and Dana had gone to investigate telepathic calls to Cally on the planet Aronnas. It had turned out to be a quarry of Rapide, and ever since Villa had been having fits and had to be restrained. Dana had only had a light fit so far but it was as bad as Villa's worst, which was bad news for Avon.  
  
  
Cally was wakened by a laud beeping sound which turned out to be the com panel, "yes, who is it" she asked, " Hi Cally its me Tarrant, I just want to inform you that Dana's sick and were not aloud anywhere near them" replied the voice. "I suppose that was meant to be a complaint about Avon" said Cally. "Well done, great guess" said Tarrant sounding happy with himself, "Leave him alone Tarrant, he must be tired and he is doing this for us" snapped Cally, " I don't think he is doing this for us I think he's got a secret plot to…."" That's a joke right" snapped Cally. "No it's not" said Tarrant, Cally moved closer to the COM and said " good night Tarrant, I can't be bothered listening to such rubbish, and without Avon most of us would be dead including you Tarrant ". Tarrant called her name but she had turned the system of.  
  
Cally stood up and left her cabin, she was going to sickbay whether Avon liked it or not, she needed to speak with him.   
  
  
She poked her head in sick bay, see spotted Avon sitting on one of the chairs, his hands covered his face. The door closed behind her and Avon jumped up, "What are you doing here, I told you to stay away, please go Cally" he was almost shouting at the top of his voice, almost scarred.   
  
Cally shook her head "I'm here because you told us to stay away, I know there's something wrong" she sounded concerned, Avon sat back down and again begged her to go before it was to late.  
  
Cally knelt down and grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face, "before what's to late Avon, what's going on" Cally spoke as softly as she could. "I'm infected Cally and know you probably are to, go, Go, GO!" He yelled, Cally turned and ran, Avon had scared her. She kept running till she landed on a messy heap at the bottom of the flight deck stairs.  
  
"That was a quick entry, what's up," said Tarrant who was chuckling past himself at the sight that lay before him. Cally explained what happened and Tarrant was concerned, " what's the cure to Rapidel sickness" he asked, " well its a mixture of Barium liquid, soma and a plant from Auron, erm an extinct plant from Auron". There was a long pause " The last ones were in the science lab breeding when Servalan blow it up" said Cally.   
  
"I'm going to speak to him again, OK" said Cally, " don't be daft he'll just yell at you again" replied Tarrant. Cally gave him a cold Avon like stare and informed him that she did not care.  
  
  
Avon did expect Cally to return and was prepared to speak to her when she came back, although not overjoyed about having to do so. Cally again poked her head round the door, before she could say anything Avon invited her in, " would you like a cup of caspan, its hot I promise" said Avon softly. " This was not the reception I expected" said Cally who sounded pretty relived, "yes well I'm sorry about before it wasn't a pleasant reception was it" said Avon who managed a faint smile.  
  
"Avon have you ran the tests on yourself, you know the one that tells you if you have trace amounts in your blood" said Cally. " No, you need somebody to do it for you" replied Avon after a bit of thought. Cally stood up and drew closer to him she again knelt down, she looked into his eyes and whispered " well get on the med couch then". Avon helped her to put the apparatus into place, he sat on the med couch, " this is probably not the best time to tell you this but I hate having blood removed from my body" he informed Cally.  
  
"Avon this is probably not the best time to tell you this but I hate removing it," said Cally, another faint smile appeared on his face "Oh dear" said Avon.  
  
After removing the blood she tested it for trace elements of Rapide, The machine made a laud humming noise as it sifted through the blood. After a minute or so it stopped, Cally pressed the flush button so the machine would be clean for its next use, whatever it may be. Avon stood up and joined Cally at the results post; " would you like to know your results, if so press the button marked results" inquired the machine. Cally covered the button with her finger, closed her eyes and pushed the button, " no trace elements, not even a dust particle, you can open your eyes now Cally I'm not infected" said Avon, who had turned to face Cally. Cally opened her eyes and smiled, " you don't have to quarantine yourself anymore Avon" she said, by this time they were both laughing for some unknown reason.   
  
Avon patted her on the back and thanked her, " maybe next time you will ask for my help" said Cally bitterly; Avon looked down at his feet unsure what to say. Cally turned away and said coldly " I doubt you will make a habit of it", "Cally I, I, don't have a clue what to say except I don't know and lets go and tell Tarrant" replied Avon. " I didn't expect you to answer at all so that will do, come on lets inform Tarrant your OK" said Cally, letting a smile slip.   
  
  
Servalan, dressed in black, was smiling as much as possible. She knew that some of the crew of the Liberator had been infected with Rapide, she would have been disappointed if she had trekked it all the way from Auron for nothing. Her aid entered her presidential room of the Terran Federation; with him he brought an update on the Liberator. " Er madam president may I be blunt and ask if you think this plan will work, will we capture the Liberator" he asked, " Sgt. Teal, Avon and Tarrant are very clever, I need you in one of those battle cruisers to beat them" replied Servalan. " Why yes madam president" he muttered, they sat silent while she looked over the report.  
  
" You want four ships to beat the Liberator with, I only ordered you to take three" shouted Servalan. " Yes madam Servalan, I know, but I want to be shore I can take her ma'am" said the young Sgt. Teal who by this time was scarred of Servalan's glaring eyes. " Very well Sgt. Teal, four mark ten ships, take the liberator or I press that lovely red button, that will kill you," said Servalan. "How, will it kill me?" stuttered the Sgt., " Well that monitor brain implant also has the ability to turn of your brain and leave you dead" explained Servalan, " If you press that button" squeaked the young man.  
  
  
"Villa, Villa, snap out of it, Cally get me that full hypo" shouted Avon across the noisy sick bay, " What's he shouting" asked Cally as she gave it to him. Avon injected the sedative into Villa and said   
  
"Something about don't kill me I'm just a useful, simple thief", they both smiled and said "typical" at the same time. There laughter was suddenly drowned out as Dana started to have her regular fit; they both had them every five hours. Dana never seemed to stick to the rules and had a fit at the most awkward times, another typical Dana thing.  
  
After giving her the strongest sedative he could find that wouldn't kill her Avon sat down, " I think I'm pretty glad I don't have this sickness thing, " said Avon. Cally smiled and said" yes but Villa will not be", " tough" muttered Avon.  
  
  
Cally and Avon joined Tarrant on the flight deck. "Oh you've decided to join us how nice of you Avon" commented Tarrant. Avon ignored him and went over to Orac. He switched Orac on, "Orac". "Yes" replied the computer. "The plant XZ128 BOC…I need you to find me somewhere I can go get it from whether it be a federation stronghold or a neutral planet" instructed Avon. "It will take an hour at the least" said Orac, "Well you better get on with it then" muttered Avon.   
  
He turned to Cally and Tarrant. "As soon as we get the information we'll have to get going and try and get it because we've not got much time left". "No Avon we've got all the time in the world, it's Dana and Villa who haven't" said Tarrant. Avon turned and gave him a cold look "That Tarrant is what I meant" "Yes well I doubted you had Villa and Dana's best interests in mind" muttered Tarrant. "No I have the ships, look round Tarrant, there are five control panels on the flight deck, five is the minimum number of people you really need to work this ship…we have five people but if were not quick were going to end up with three" explained Avon. "So we wait for Orac to find us a supply of this plant" finished Cally. "If Orac can…it's meant to be extinct" added Tarrant. "Yes but the decease is meant to be extinct to…but I can imagine the federation have a supply of both, which is how we managed to get infected, probably" muttered Avon.   
  
"A trap" muttered Cally. "With two people down they think we'll be venerable" muttered Tarrant. "I think they'll disappointed with two, I can imagine they think you'll be infected and probably me so they probably think Cally's running the ship because she was the only one who didn't teleport down to that damn planet" said Avon "But we seem to have managed to miss contracting it, I wasn't down for very long and you teleported down in a different place from Villa and Dana, we were lucky". "If that's what you call it" replied Tarrant.  
  
  
"Madame president is it not time to act yet" asked Teal. Servalan looked up from the computer screen. "No, give them another four hours then head to the planet Aradon, the liberator should be there by then" she replied, she looked back down and carried on reading the report on the screen. She laughed suddenly, " Sergeant Teal what do you make of this…40% of Federation officers think Avon is a psychopath". "He would have to be mad to oppose the Federation wouldn't he ma'am" he answered carefully. "Avon is perfectly sane…he has to fight now because there is a price on his head…he's also remarkably clever but I want that ship…and I Servalan will have that ship".  
  
  
"I have found the information you require" stated Orac. Avon left his console and joined the other two on the forward seats. "And Orac?" asked Tarrant. "And I have found somewhere, a planet called Aradon" replied Orac hurriedly. "More detail please Orac" said Cally impatiently, "This is a waste of my time, ask this ships main computer" said Orac. "Listen you arrogant machine we asked you, now unless you want to end up being teleported into space I suggest you tell us more about Aradon" said Avon, anger rising in his voice. "Very well then" muttered Orac "The planet Aradon is used as a Federation medical research centre and it has a small supply of the plant Rapide that it has being growing in an attempt to make a small colony of these plants that could be used in emergencies. "How did you find this planet?" asked Cally. "I found progress reports on the project in the main Federation computer" replied Orac.   
  
Avon stood up and walked over to Zen, he turned back to the other two, "then that will be were the trap is". "Zen" commanded Avon "plot a course for Aradon at speed standard by 8, confirm with journey time". "Journey time will be 27 hours four minutes and 16.1 seconds" replied Zen. "Nothing like being precise" commented Avon. "Tarrant can you stay on watch here, Orac will be here to so you can relax" instructed Avon. "Cally, I'll need your help with Dana and Villa in case they start having fits" he continued. Cally nodded and they walked of the flight deck.  
  
  
Avon was leaning on some equipment on the far side of the med room and Cally was sitting on the seat in the corner by the door. They had been sitting in silence for the twenty minutes they had been there and Cally was starting to feel uncomfortable. She found herself wanting Dana or Villa to have a fit so it would brake the silence. Eventually Avon stood up properly and walked over to her. He sat on the floor next to her. "They're very quite" he commented, "So are you" added Cally "What's wrong". Avon shrugged, "Were walking…should I say running into a trap with our eyes wide open, it doesn't feel right". "Irrational" said Cally "I know". "I've always said one of my strong points was how rational I was" said Avon, he let out a small laugh. "You also say you don't care about anyone but were rushing into this trap for them two…one of them happens to be Villa who you claim you hate" commented Cally. "He's irritating but he has his uses…entertainment is one of them" said Avon, letting himself smile at the idea. "I think you'd feel responsible because your the one who leads us" said Cally carefully. "A bad leader at that" muttered Avon. "Why do you say that?" asked Cally. "You miss Blake, his reasons, his sense of purpose" commented Avon. "So, that doesn't make you a bad leader…I miss Jenna too, she didn't lead us anywhere" she replied.  
  
Suddenly Villa started squirming in his restraints and shouting. Avon got up and went to his side. "Cally get a unit of Herx 9 in a syringe for me" he asked. Cally obeyed him. "Pain, leg, nasty pain" shouted Villa in desperation. "It's all right Villa we'll take the pain away" muttered Avon as Cally passed him the syringe. Avon injected Villa and passed Cally the empty syringe, after a few seconds Villa relaxed again. Avon sat back down on the floor, Cally sat on the floor and leaned against the wall behind her, she was a meter or so away from Avon. "I'm going to try and sleep for a bit" she explained. Avon nodded and spread himself out so he was lying on the floor with his head supported on his elbow, "Feel free" he muttered.  
  
  
Tarrant awoke on the flight deck, he was sprawled across the forward section couch. He stood up, "Zen, how long till we reach our destination?" he asked. "24 minutes 1.008 seconds" replied the computer. Tarrant walked over and hit the com system button. "Avon, Cally" he said. "Yes" replied Avon. "Were about twenty minutes away you better get down here" he explained. "How's Villa and Dana, did you get any sleep?" he asked. "Some sleep yes, but we were awoken by Villa twice and Dana once" answered Avon. "They're not good then?" muttered Tarrant. "Not really no, we'll be there shortly" he answered then he broke the com link.   
  
Tarrant walked over to Orac. "Orac, I need you to monitor for any danger, pursuit ships or whatever because I think two of us are going to need to go down to that planet" said Tarrant. "Very well, it may be useful if I control the teleport for you, I can do it from here" answered the machine. "Isn't that a bit below your standards Orac" muttered Tarrant. "Do you want me to do it or not" said Orac impatiently. "Yes" replied Tarrant "it will leave Cally with only one full job…keeping an eye on Villa and Dana".   
  
Just then Avon and Cally entered. "I presume me and you are going down Avon" said Tarrant when he saw them. Avon nodded "We better get kited up then". "Cally, Orac is monitoring for any threats and he's going to operate the teleport so you just have to worry about our two patients" explained Tarrant. "Why do I have to stay?" she said looking directly at Avon. "Because we're not, someone has to Cally…sorry but you'll be better of up here" answered Avon.  
  
  
Avon and Tarrant teleported down to the planets surface. "According to Orac the facility were after is just over that hill" muttered Avon. "If Orac got it right" repeated Tarrant. Avon smiled and started to walk in the direction of the hill. It didn't take them long to reach the top of the hill.  
  
"One facility" commented Tarrant. Avon glanced at him, "and one greenhouse full of Rapide, it seems to easy". "Maybe it wasn't a trap after all" deducted Tarrant. "Don't be naive" muttered Avon "You stay here and cover me, I'll go collect a couple of plants". Tarrant lay down on the hill and kept his gun pointing in the direction of the green house.   
  
Avon wondered down the hill and into the green house with his gun raised, there was no one in there. He picked up a couple of pots with the plant in and started to head back over to Tarrant. As he was stepping outside he felt a sharp poke in his back. He turned to find a Federation soldier behind him. "Go stand over there facing the wall" he instructed. Avon glanced over to the hill, Tarrant was no where to be seen. "Do it" yelled the officer. Avon obliged. "Are you the only one here" he asked. Avon nodded, "yes". The Federation officer laughed, "You've walked right into our trap". "And you've fallen right into ours" muttered Tarrant who had crept up behind the officer and put a gun to his head. "Drop your gun" instructed Tarrant. The officer dropped his weapon and Avon walked over to Tarrant. "Shall we go" he asked. "There's no point" said the officer snidely "Servalan's got four pursuit ships homing in on you right now". "Four" exclaimed Tarrant, "then we better get out of here" said Avon, he raised his teleport bracelet "Orac bring us up".  
  
  
Cally had been sitting at the pilots console on the flight deck when detectors picked up the four Federation pursuit ships. "Zen have they seen us" she asked the main computer. "There have been no scanning attempts but they are homing in on this position" replied the computer. "Have any detectors on the planet picked us up?" she asked. "Affirmative" said the computer, "So they know were we are" she muttered.   
  
She stood up and was about to go and communicate this to Tarrant and Avon on the planets surface when they requested Orac to teleport them up. She hit the ships com button. "Avon, Tarrant get to the flight deck fast, pursuit ship are closing in fast"".   
  
  
Avon and Tarrant ran to the flight deck. Tarrant took up his normal position at the pilots console and Cally took up hers at the back of the flight deck. Avon took up Villa's usual position at the weapons console. "Turn and get out of here Tarrant" instructed Avon. "We cant turn and run, they'll be in strike range before we've fully turned and they'll blast us…all of them together" explained Tarrant. "What are we going to do?" asked Cally, "Yes Tarrant we cant just sit here" added Avon.  
  
Tarrant leant back in his chair, "Their coming in from two different forward angles right. Two from one angle, two from the other". Avon and Cally nodded. "We go straight for the small gap in the middle. When their in attack range we roll it and try and take out the inside two from each angle" he explained. "That's very risky Tarrant" exclaimed Avon. "Give me another option" he commented dryly. Avon gave in, "I haven't got one, lets go for it". "They'll be in range in 40 seconds" declared Cally. Tarrant nodded, "Hold on this is going to be rough" he muttered as he started to get the ship underway. The liberator moved forward towards the gap. "They're in range" shouted Cally. "Fire Avon" ordered Tarrant. Avon fires and one of the pursuit ships blows up. "I'm going to roll her" Tarrant yelled. He started to do so, "I've got a lock" yelled Avon, "Fire" instructed Tarrant. A second ship blows up. "There's a big enough gap Tarrant, give it all the power we've got" instructed Avon. After a few seconds, "Were through" exclaimed Cally. Tarrant leant back again, "Did you doubt me" he commented. "You can have the applause later" said Avon drolly. "Zen set a course to Derel, speed Standard by six…let's make sure these pursuit ships cant follow us" Avon instructed. "Why Derel?" questioned Cally. Avon smiled, "well Villa and Dana are going to need to recover and I here it's nice, sunny and deserted round there this time of the year". Tarrant laughed, "deserted sounds fine to me…lets go give those two there cure".  
  
  
Servalan was annoyed…no she was very annoyed. "Two pursuit ships, wasted, gone" she yelled at Sergeant Teal. "I'm sorry ma'am but your original plan had failed, Cally, Avon and Tarrant were all uninfected, we were taken by suprise. We thought only Cally and Avon would be uninfected and they wouldn't be able to fly the ship well on manual" explained Teal. "Are you saying this is my fault?" asked Servalan who was by this point red in the face. "No ma'am, I'm saying it's our fault" said Teal half heartily. "Both of us together" muttered Servalan "I like your attitude Sergeant, I think I'll give you another try". Teal smiled, "You wont regret it Madam President". "I better not" muttered Servalan "your dismissed Sergeant".  
  
  
About ten hours later Vila and Dana join the other three on the flight deck. "I'm back…and that medicine tasted discussing" announced Villa. They all just turned and looked at him. "Welcome back Dana" said Avon. "Charming" muttered Villa "Just charming". He reached to pour himself a glass of wine. "No Villa" said Cally. "Why?" squeaked Villa, "You've still got far to many drugs in your system" she explained. "Miserable Alien" muttered Villa "all I wants a drink". "I think I preferred him when he was sick" commented Cally. Tarrant laughed, "are you suprised". "Villa why don't you just say thank you and shut up" muttered Avon casually. "Oh all right…thank you Avon…and Cally and Tarrant" said Villa cheerfully. "That's so much better…welcome back Villa" said Avon, a rare smile crossing his face. "That makes it all worth while" muttered the thief "it's a sight I never thought I'd see…Avon smiling…AT ME!".  
  
  
THE END   



End file.
